


In Flames

by AdelaCathcart



Series: Request Fics [5]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, PWP, Semen-Stealing Witches, Seriously no plot at all, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaCathcart/pseuds/AdelaCathcart
Summary: Ruta Skadi and her lover float in a hush for only a moment and then he shudders, crackling, a man of fire. When he comes he combusts.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Ruta Skadi
Series: Request Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029141
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchOfTheWaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchOfTheWaste/gifts).



In her arms Asriel surges like a storm so that riding him feels like soaring. About him hangs the bronze-like scent of destiny, and everything he does is charged with the force of forward motion. He fucks her as if he will move the earth. At her urging his mouth roots for her breast and sucks it hungrily, a timeless hindbrain reflex, infantile abandon enacted with the strength of manhood. The pleasure of it nearly drives her mad.

Her legs are twined around his, and his open hands are grasping at her ribs, and she leans back, offering her throat as she reaches behind her for her cloud pine. Instinct makes him grab for her when he senses her pulling away; in this state of impending crisis she can feel how blank his mind is. Cradling him in her powerful limbs, she urges them up as one: in her thoughts she finds the memory in the bough, as it grew, how it longed to join the wind rushing through its needles and away. She grants permission; it rises like a bolting steed. Ruta Skadi and her lover float in a hush for only a moment and then he shudders, crackling, a man of fire. When he comes he combusts.

A cry of grief, for the orgasm that bursts to flame then fades, for his essence inexorably drawn from deep within him, for the womblike earth that slips out of his grasp: loss upon loss. Now her body is all he has to cling to, and he does.

She feels his kiss on her breast: it feels intentional. His head is clearing. He looks up into her face, past her to the rafters near their heads, then down to his dæmon; on the carpet, unpartnered, for Sergi had business elsewhere, the snow leopard sprawls, showing her spotted belly. Then Asriel’s gaze meets Ruta Skadi’s again: his eyes are black-brown, thick-lashed, fierce and savage under heavy brows. He laughs, she feels it rumbling deep in his chest against hers, and he presses the laugh to her mouth.

“Your strength is remarkable,” he murmurs, delighted. Briefly he seems to eye her like a scientist. He cannot begin to comprehend her power, but he wants to: he wants to crack the universe open and peer inside. His black hair has grayed since she saw him last. She wishes she could keep him, but he is blazing through the world like a meteor: this love will end almost as soon as it began. Just when men are starting to catch fire, the flame goes out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a request from @bitch-of-the-waste on tumblr: "Ruta Skadi and Asriel fucking in flight, please."


End file.
